


for your tender touch

by demigodbeautiies



Series: Alex Claremont-Diaz is a Sub [6]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blowjobs, Bondage, Bottom Alex, Dom Henry, Dom/sub, Dorks in Love, Hair-pulling, Healthy Communication about sex and boundaries!, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Riding Crops, Rope Bondage, Round two in the bath yall, Safewords, Sub Alex, Top Henry, Valentine's Day, like a LOT of hair pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demigodbeautiies/pseuds/demigodbeautiies
Summary: Alex has had a lovely Valentine's Day, thank you very much - and it's only set to get better when he sees the gift Henry has in store for him.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Series: Alex Claremont-Diaz is a Sub [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129112
Comments: 14
Kudos: 143





	for your tender touch

**Author's Note:**

> I know what the people want and that’s for Henry to be mean as Fuck so, uh. E N J O Y . 
> 
> For real though this is:  
> 1) fucking filthy  
> 2) very much a valentine's gift to myself  
> 3) one of the sub Alex fics I'm proudest of  
> 4) also something I wrote in about 6 hours because hyperfocus 
> 
> Title is from Mango Love by Shawn Wasabi ft SATICA

They were in the UK for Valentine’s, this year. 

Not London, this time, but Scotland. When Henry had said he had been booked into meetings on the 13th and 15th against his will all the way in Edinburgh, it had been an easy decision for Alex to skip a week of classes to tag along. 

He wasn’t just going to miss Valentine's Day with his boyfriend, was he?

So he had gone along to Scotland, spending days while Henry was in meetings working in cafes and wandering around the city, and evenings, hand in hand with his boyfriend as he showed him what the Capital had to offer. 

And when Valentine’s came around - 

Alex had been woken up in bed to soft kisses on his cheeks and laughed, sleepy but delighted, as Henry kissed him more. They had tapered off into gasps as Henry shifted his thigh up between his legs, but it still felt distinctly _soft,_ to be in bed with the man he loved _._

The day was spent as all their perfect days were: in each other’s company, simply letting themselves be. He welcomed a tour of the cities’ museums, with stops at small cafes for lunch and breaks in small bookstores, content to spend the day doing anything at Henry’s side. 

But they were back from their dinner reservation, now. 

“Can you send some wine up, please?” Henry had asked a member of staff as they stumbled towards his bedroom, arm in arm, and the staff had said _yes, of course, Your Highness,_ and graciously ignored Alex’s hand tucked into Henry’s jacket. 

“Trying to get me loose lipped, baby?” Alex murmured, kissing Henry’s neck. Henry rolled his eyes, and pushed open the door to his bedroom. 

“You already are, dear,” he said. Alex grinned. 

“But sober,” he said. “So don’t let that stop your plans.”

He watched Henry set the small bag holding his gift down onto a table. Alex reached up to touch the gold necklace around his neck, and smiled as he brushed his hands against the interlocking ring pendants. 

He was so grossly in love. 

He watched Henry walk over to him, thinking about how much he adored him, and more than a little caught off guard by the firm hands on his hips that pushed him back against the canopy bed. He gasped, and Henry pressed against him, aligning their hips and leaning in to kiss him hard. 

Henry pushed his head back, kissing deeper and setting an unforgiving pace right away, and Alex groaned. 

“I got you a gift,” Henry murmured, breath dancing across his lips. Alex pulled his head back to look at him. 

“But you already-”

“Not one I could give you at dinner.”

Alex blinked, blood rushing south at the implication. 

“Oh,” he said. 

Henry smiled. 

He stepped back, leaving Alex feeling suddenly altogether colder, even with the hot flush on his face continuing to rise. He forced himself to breathe steadily as Henry dug through the wardrobe across the room, before turning back with his hands clasped behind his back.

“Sit down,” he said, not a question, but a decision he was making for Alex, and one that Alex was already on board with. 

Alex nodded, swallowing hard as he sat on the bed, leaning back against the pile of pillows.

He knelt onto the bed, straddling Alex’s hips and dropping onto his stomach - 

“A blindfold,” Alex said, mouth gone dry. Henry nodded. 

“And?” he said, gesturing at something else Alex hadn’t seen. 

He tipped his head back when he realised, swallowing a moan.

“A riding crop,” he said, voice faint. “You’re going to kill me.”

Henry laughed. “Want to use them?” he asked, and grinned wide as Alex nodded vigorously, before he even finished talking. 

“Good,” he said, slow and sultry, and Alex felt it directed at him, sharp and heady. “Be a good boy and sit up so we can get you naked.”

Alex did as he was told, letting Henry draw him up by his wrists, feeling suddenly quiet. Henry leant forward, pressing a kiss against his jaw, his neck, _fucking licking_ him, as he carefully unbuttoned Alex’s shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. 

Alex moaned, just faintly, as Henry nudged him back to lie down. He was hot all over, flushing from his face down his stomach, probably, already hard as fuck in his trousers. 

He watched, rapt, as Henry loosened his tie, then, and pulled it off in one slick motion. 

“Hands above your head, for me?” he murmured, and Alex - 

Alex hesitated. 

“Unless-” Henry said, eyes widening, and Alex cursed as a look of panic crossed his face. He shifted up onto his elbow, shaking his head vehemently. 

“No, no, babe,” Alex said, knowing he already sounded breathless. “That’s okay, I’m good with it, but - uh-”

He paused, swallowing hard, and averted his gaze, embarrassment rising up in him at the admission. 

“Are you okay?” Henry asked, and Alex nodded, forcing himself to look up at him. 

“I want- Can you tie me up, like-” 

He stopped, flushing a deep, dark red. 

Henry blinked. 

“What?”

Alex groaned.

“Like,” he started, waving his hands up to gesticulate, as he so often did when he was nervous. _Fuck,_ this was mortifying. “ _Properly._ Not just- my wrists. So I can’t move at all, you know? I dunno, I- yeah.”

Henry sat back on his heels, and Alex clenched his jaw, forcing himself to stop rambling. 

“Okay,” Henry started, but not in a way that suggested he was saying _okay, let’s go._ This was his, _okay, hang on,_ voice, and Alex swallowed. 

“Where are you at?” he asked, quiet, awkward, _embarrassed._

“This feels - intense,” Henry said, and Alex could already tell he was anxious by the way his fingers tapped against his thigh. And yet - 

He could see him flush, biting at his lip in the way he always did when he was turned on. 

“With a blindfold and a crop as well, I don’t know if- I might-”

“If you’re uncomfortable, we don’t have to,” Alex said, “Obviously. I just- I thought-”

“Do we even have enough rope for it?” Henry asked, “We could ask the staff if you want, but-”

“I actually -” Alex started, and ducked his head down, embarrassed. Henry raised an eyebrow. “I brought rope.”

Henry laughed above him, surprised but seemingly delighted, and Alex smiled, glad to see him smiling back. 

“Why didn’t you say?” 

“You were telling me you got a blindfold, and a riding crop, and then we- listen, I don’t need to justify myself to you-”

Henry smiled, so disgustingly and obviously in love. It was their first Valentine’s since they came out to the world, and Alex knew exactly how he felt.

“I want to,” Henry said, finally, “I’m just nervous about going too far.”

Alex’s face softened, looking at Henry with an overly fond look. 

“I love you so much,” he said. “What can we do to, uh, make you more comfortable?” 

Henry paused, like he was thinking about it. 

“I think,” he started, slowly, and Alex nodded, urging him to continue. “I’d like to take it slow. Maybe not everything at once.”

“We don’t have to tonight, baby-”

“I didn’t say that,” he said, and Alex snapped his mouth shut, heat rushing down his chest at the sharp edge to his voice. It was identical to the way he said _Don’t touch yourself,_ or, _Be a good boy._

Henry paused, surprised, like he hadn’t meant to, but _knew_ what Alex had heard _._

“Would you be okay to tie me to the bed?” Alex asked. Henry swallowed, glancing at the posts around them and seeming far from opposed to the idea, but still hesitant.

“I don’t know,” Henry admitted. “I’m not- opposed to the idea, but- maybe-”

“Not tonight?” Alex asked. Henry nodded, looking apologetic. Alex only smiled and nodded.

“Cool. I think we’ve got more than enough to keep us busy, if you’re still happy to…” He looked towards the blindfold and riding crop where they had fallen onto the side of the bed, then back at Henry. He could see him flushing, and _fuck,_ he was so in love, and if he said no, or had any discomfort Alex would stop in a second but God, damn, he wished - 

Henry nodded, and Alex grinned.

“I’ll get the rope,” he said. 

He felt Henry’s eyes on him as he stood, shuffling over to where he had unpacked his things. He had been very particular about not letting the staff unpack his own bag for this exact reason. It only took some digging before he pulled out a long coil of black rope, designed for bondage and just slightly soft. 

He caught Henry’s eye when he turned back, and he looked - 

Hungry.

“Get on the floor,” Henry said, and just like that, Alex felt something in his head sink back and out of sight. It was Henry’s turn to take control, now, Henry’s turn to lead him and push him and do whatever the fuck he -

“Now,” Henry said, and Alex scrambled to obey. 

Henry took his time in wandering over to Alex, where he had knelt in the centre of the room on the plush carpet. Alex watched him bend down and grab the coil of rope, and let his eyes flutter shut, giving a part of himself up to Henry, now.

He sat as still as he could as Henry knelt behind him and started to move his arms, letting himself trust the man behind him. 

As if there was any trouble doing that. 

The real issue was not letting the fire in his veins consume him while he waited, getting harder by the second. He bit the inside of his cheek _,_ like that would stop him wanting to fidget.

Henry jerked the rope tighter, and Alex’s breath caught.

“Too tight?” Henry asked. Alex shook his head. 

“Good,” he said. 

He stood and stepped back after not too long, leaving Alex to look down at his chest. Lines of rope crossed over his chest horizontally, not in any complex pattern, but tight. 

He could feel his arms behind his back, pressed flush again his torso by the rope. Henry had tied a knot around his wrists, even, to limit his mobility even further. He shifted his wrists and wiggled his fingers to test that he could, but only enough to realise just how immobile he was, now. He wasn’t going to lose circulation, but he was stuck.

He was _vulnerable._

He blinked up at Henry as he walked closer to him, standing before him. His eyes trailed down his torso, down all the way to the bulge in his pants. He swallowed, and Henry smiled, like he was a gift wrapped up under a Christmas tree.

“So good,” Henry murmured. Alex squirmed in the rope, and stayed silent. “Can I have a colour, love?” he asked. 

“Green,” Alex replied, watching Henry shift his feet before him and - 

He gasped, Henry’s calf pressing hard against the tented bulge in his trousers, hips rubbing against his will up against him. He could feel precum leaking into his trousers and wanted to moan even louder at the thought of it. 

He pressed against Henry again, unable to stop moving - 

“Sit still,” Henry said, voice low. 

Alex nodded, but he could feel his hips jumping, wanting desperately to press against Henry’s leg. His hips rut up against Henry’s leg, even knowing Henry told him not to and he felt so fucking _dirty_ and it felt so _good_ \- 

“ _Alex_ ,” Henry said. His hands shot out and caught Alex’s face in his hand, turning it up sharply to look at him, none too gently. 

Alex gasped, eyes flying open to look him in the eye.

“Stop being a brat _,”_ Henry said, low and quiet and dangerous. The hand on Alex’s jaw tightened, and then he was pushing his chin up to tip back his head back further, and Alex felt so fucking _helpless._

“Yes sir,” he breathed, and watched Henry shiver. His breath was coming in short puffs, now, so worked up already, before Henry had done _anything._

“I’ve changed my mind,” Henry said, stepping away. Alex tipped forward precariously, and Henry shot a hand out to hold him still. 

“I’m okay,” Alex whispered; like if he spoke any louder, he would ruin the scene. Henry nodded, and stood, stepping away again more cautiously. “What, uh,” he said, again, clearing his throat. “What did you change your mind on?” 

Henry ignored him. 

Alex watched him turn back towards the bed and shuffle through the covers, feeling heat rise in his cheeks. He was nothing but something for Henry to entertain himself with, now, and that didn’t mean he got to have his questions answered. 

But then Henry was turning back, silk blindfold in hand, and Alex felt his stomach drop. 

“Oh,” he said. Henry didn’t smile, moving towards him in silence. 

He had said he wanted to wait. 

He had changed his mind.

Alex’s eyes darted to the riding crop, still sitting on the bed. If he had given up waiting with the blindfold, then maybe - 

“Head down,” Henry murmured, and Alex tilted his head in an instant, moving so, _so_ willingly for him. 

“Good boy,” he said, carding his hand through Alex’s curly hair as he tied the blindfold on. Alex shivered as the room went black. 

“Henry,” he gasped, eyes squeezing shut even behind the blindfold. He was suddenly dying for hands on him, for any form of release against the hardness in his pants, “Please. _Please-”_

He could feel Henry shifting, his weight moving and changing and sending him reeling as he knelt down onto the floor with him, but then a hand was gripping on the hair at the back of his head and yanking it back sharply. 

He cried out, not in pain, but because of the ease with which Henry moved him, bared his throat for _him_ \- 

“Oh, oh- _hh_ ,” he moaned, as Henry leant forward and sucked a patch of skin between his teeth, biting down hard. Alex shook. 

“Good,” Henry murmured again, mouth moving against his skin. He bit down, hands tightening in his hair, and Alex shuddered.

“ _Oh_ , ah, fuck-” he gasped, hips jumping, rocking against nothing but desperate for Henry to touch him. If he asked, if he begged, maybe Henry would move his hands down and - 

They were cut off by a knock on the door. 

Alex gasped, startled, eyes opening wide behind the blindfold. Henry leant back and Alex wobbled, just once, before sitting back hard on his heels.  
  
“Baby-”  
  


“Quiet,” Henry ordered. Alex’s mouth shut with a snap. He could feel Henry stand, and heard his footsteps walk away from him.

He heard the door open, and swallowed a gasp.

Was he- 

Could whoever was at the door- 

Did they-

He struggled not to moan at the idea of Henry, Prince of England, opening up a door to leave Alex naked and hard and bound on the floor in full view of everyone in the hall. He probably wasn’t, but -

“Thank you,” Henry was saying. “I’ll take it in myself.”

The door shut with a click, and Alex let himself breathe. 

“Baby?” he asked, after a long stretch of silence.

“I thought I told you to be quiet.”

Alex swallowed, and nodded. He could be good. He could - 

“You’re so beautiful,” Henry said, and Alex moaned, caught off guard. “I could sit here for hours and just watch you.

“Please don’t,” Alex said, and Henry laughed. It sounded different to how it usually did, not light and kind, but haughty and _mean._

“You don’t have a say,” was all he said in reply, and Alex felt it to his bones. 

He wanted nothing more than to ask what Henry was doing, to know where he was, to beg him to come back and touch him, but - 

He didn’t have a say. 

He shivered, hips shifting like that would get him any relief whatsoever. His hands twitched behind his back, restless already. He could be good. He could be good. 

It felt like forever before Henry spoke again.

“Come here,” he said. Alex tilted his head up in confusion.  
  
He could hardly shuffle onto his knees without feeling like he was going to topple over, unbalanced with his hands behind his back and completely unable to see. To move any actual distance seemed - 

“I don’t know where you are,” he said, finally, and Henry sighed, like he was put out by Alex’s inability to move. Alex felt his cheeks flame. He knew that Henry was being intentionally difficult, intentionally _mean,_ only acting like he was actually disappointed, but even still, he -

Henry was right in front of him, hand in his hair sharp and surprising and sudden. Alex cried out in shocked delight as Henry pulled at his hair, once, wishing he could look up at him. 

“Baby-”

“Come on,” Henry said, and then he was hauling Alex up like he weighed nothing, holding him steady as he scrambled to find his feet. 

“Oh my god,” Alex said, breathless in his surprise. Henry laughed, hands reaching down to his trousers to unzip them -

He jumped as Henry wrapped a hand around his dick, caught off guard as he started moving his fist fast and rough and hard on his cock. His knees buckled and Henry held him up, letting him rest his weight against his chest as he stood getting jerked off in the middle of the room, unable to stand on his own, unable to see - 

“Come on,” Henry said again, hand dropping off his dick and sending Alex reeling. He gasped in another breath, but nodded, letting Henry lead him a few steps across the room, pants resting low around his hips. 

“Kneel,” Henry said, and Alex shivered, but he did as he was told, completely unable, _unwilling_ to refuse.

“Mm,” Henry said, above him. He heard a quiet _pop!,_ followed by the clink of glass. 

_He’s drinking the wine,_ Alex realised. _He’s watching me get hard and drinking the_ fucking _wine._

“It’s a 1964 vintage from Roija,” Henry mused. “One of the best in the century, allegedly.”

Alex nodded, biting his tongue. He didn’t know or care about wine, not in the slightest, but Henry wanted him to be _good._ He could be good.

He wanted to be good. 

“Try some,” Henry said, finally, and then he was slipping down onto the floor and pressing cold glass against Alex’s lips. 

He startled, opening his mouth on instinct, but he could feel the wine fall past his lips and down his chin.

Henry was silent, and then - 

“You spilled some,” he said. Alex swallowed. “You just spilt wine on a carpet from the 1600s.”

Alex bit his lip, but then Henry was laughing, and he was too, dropping his head forward and snickering with Henry at the absurdity of the situation. Dick hard, arms bound tight with rope, _stupidly_ horny, and - 

Giggling about almost ruining a piece of British history.

He could tell Henry was smiling even as the laughter died down, like a stupid dork caught up in how much he loved Alex, even when he spilt wine on a piece of British heritage. 

“Gonna punish me for it?” he said, finally, altogether desperate to get them back on track. He heard Henry pause.

“Maybe,” he said. Alex felt him move, and then a sound that was music to his ears - Henry tugging down the zipper of his pants. He heard his belt buckle clink and licked his lips, opening his mouth - 

Henry groaned above him.

“You’re going to send me to an early grave,” he muttered. Alex’s mouth stretched wider in a grin, or at least, as much of a grin as he could have with his mouth open wide. 

He wasn’t surprised when Henry slid into his mouth, and he moaned, delighted to finally have something to _do._

He moaned again as Henry shifted, rolling his tongue around him and sucking hard. Henry gasped, fingers carding through his dark hair. 

“So good,” he breathed out, and Alex hummed. He let his eyes flutter shut behind the blindfold, sucking around Henry and moving his head back and forth, back and forth, using his tongue to flick against all the places he knew drove Henry crazy.

A pair of hands in his hair stopped him. 

He tilted his head back in a questioning glance - or what would have been one, if he hadn’t had the silk over his eyes - but Henry didn’t move his head.

“Can I-” 

Henry paused to clear his throat. Alex shifted his tongue on him, and Henry gasped. 

“Can I fuck your mouth?” he asked, and Alex’s dick twitched. 

“Mhhmm,” he said, speech garbled with his mouth full. Henry ran a thumb over his cheekbones, almost delicate. 

And then he was moving. 

He gasped as Henry shifted his hips, pressing deeper in first before pulling out. He moaned at the feeling of it, loving the helplessness of being used to get Henry off, irregardless of what it did for him. 

He just had to take it, letting Henry shift and move and press against him, and it was all he could do to just hold on, let alone actually suck him off.

“Good,” Henry gasped, and Alex hollowed his cheeks. Henry moaned. “ _Such_ a good boy,” he said again. Alex could feel himself shaking, could feel _Henry_ shaking as his hips stuttered. 

He was close, he could tell, and he doubled down his efforts. He could be good, he could make Henry come- 

Fingers gripping tight in his hair stopped him, pulling him off none too gently. He gasped, tongue lolling out of his mouth as Henry stepped back and away. 

“As great as that was,” Henry said, and Alex could tell was gasping, cheeks flushed a hot red. Alex swallowed, and licked his lips, hoping Henry was blushing. 

But then he could feel him turning away and leaving Alex to wonder - 

Henry smacked something against his face, just gently, but Alex gasped anyway, no doubt as to what it was. 

“Oh,” he said, stupidly. 

“Colour?” Henry asked, and Alex could feel him circling him like a hawk, and Alex breathed out a quiet, _green -_

He let out a sharp cry as the crop hit against his lower back, eyes squeezing shut tight behind the blindfold, caught off guard in the best possible way. 

“Speak up,” Henry said, a fucking _order_ that went straight to Alex’s dick, and- 

“Green,” he said, voice louder-  
  
“Good,” Henry said, and hit him again, like it was a reward, and it was, _oh, oh-_

Alex bowed his head, struggling not to gasp. Henry hit him again.

“Fuck,” he swore, expecting the hit Henry swatted against his back that time, as best he could without being able to see his boyfriend. 

Henry’s hand was in the back of his hair, pushing him forward until he lost his balance and he gasped, face pressing against the soft bedspread beneath him. 

Henry hit him again, lower, now. Alex moaned at the sharp sting of the crop against the skin of his lower back, his ass, the back of his thighs-

“What do you want?” Henry asked, and Alex just moaned. 

Henry hit him, and repeated the question.

“What do you _want,_ Alex _?”_

“This-” he said, completely breathless. “I want _this.”_

“Is that all?” 

“No,” he breathed out. “N-No, I-”

He was so tightly wound, like a piece of antique clockwork. 

Henry hit him again.

Alex gasped. 

“Please,” he said. He might have been shaking. 

“Please what?”

“Please- _please-”_

Henry hit him again. Alex’s hips twitched forward.

He couldn’t think, couldn’t _fucking_ think about anything other than wondering when the next slap would come, where it would hit - 

Henry hit him again.

“You have to tell me, darling,” Henry said, voice soft and sultry. “What do you want?”

“I-” he gasped, “ _Anything._ Anything, everything, just, touch me, _fuck me,_ baby, I’m _begging-”_

“And you sound so _good_ when you beg,” Henry said. 

“Please, _baby_ ,” Alex said, again, shivering at the praise. “Please, please, please-”

A hand carded through his hair, almost loving, and he faintly heard a clatter of something dropping onto wood - 

He gasped as Henry hauled him up again, still just as surprised as the first time he did it, but then he was being dropped unceremoniously, face first, onto the bed. He tried to get his knees under him but Henry pushed his shoulder blade forward, and he tipped back onto the bed. 

“God, fuck, _fuck,_ ” he gasped. He was shaking. “Henry, _Henry-”_

“Colour?” Henry asked, and Alex moaned. Henry tutted behind him, tangling his hand in Alex’s hair and tugging lightly, but hard enough to pull his head back and stretch his neck up. “ _Colour_?”

“Green,” he cried, squeezing his eyes shut tight. “Green, green, bright _fucking_ green-”

“Good boy,” Henry said, and Alex shivered. Henry let go of his hair and his head flopped forward, limp. 

He felt hands on his hips, tugging his pants sharply off, and he kicked them off, letting Henry push them onto the floor.

“I’ll be right back,” Henry whispered, pressing a kiss against the divot on his shoulder before standing. Alex nodded, trying desperately to breathe like a normal person.

He was going to get wrecked. 

He couldn’t wait.

He felt the bed dip behind him as Henry knelt onto the mattress again. 

It was trippy to be lying prostrate on a bed, tied as he was, knowing he was about to be fucked - and not being able to see a damn thing. He heard a gentle _click_ as Henry uncapped the lube, and fought not to rock his hips back. 

He moaned at the feeling of cold lube drizzling down onto his skin, wanting to sing when Henry’s fingers came down and massaged it into his skin. 

“So good,” he murmured; Alex’s head tipped forward, waiting, waiting- 

“Fuck, shit, baby,” he gasped, as Henry pressed a finger into him, slow but deep. “Baby, baby-”

He let out a surprised cry as the riding crop came down onto the skin of his hip. 

“ _Fuck!_ ” he yelled, and the crop hit him again. How Henry was managing to press into him with one hand and hit him so good with a crop in the other was beyond Alex, but he wasn’t about to complain. 

Henry pressed another finger into him, stretching him out, and Alex moaned. His head was bent forward, forehead pressed against the mattress hard, and he shook. 

“You have- _shit-_ ” he cut himself off as Henry hit him with the crop again. “Good fucking coordination,” he finished. 

The crop came down on his skin again, and again, and Alex cried out each time. 

“Thank you,” Henry said, and Alex snorted. Henry pressed his fingers hard into his prostate, and Alex yelled. Whether it was for his benefit or as punishment for laughing, he wasn’t sure, but - 

“Do it again,” he breathed out.

“You don’t get a say,” Henry said, again, and as if to show him just how serious he was, he pulled his hand out. Alex groaned. 

“I’m sorry, I’m-”

Henry hit him with the crop, and Alex shut up, biting his lip. 

He was breathing heavily, maybe too heavily, but he didn’t fucking care at this point. His dick was hard and aching between his legs, and he shifted his knees a little bit wider for Henry. He could be good. He could be good. He could - 

He moaned as Henry leant his chest over him, hands curling up into his hair and tightening. He could feel his breath against his neck, his dick pressing against the bottom of his ass but not _in_ him, and he moaned, feeling completely, utterly consumed by the man above him. 

“Be good,” Henry murmured, fingers scratching against his scalp. He would have nodded, if Henry hadn’t been holding his head immobile. 

“I will,” he said, finally, when Henry didn’t move. “I will. I promise.” 

Henry pressed a hot kiss against the back of his neck, sucking in another sliver of skin into his mouth, hard. Alex gasped. 

“Please,” he said, quietly. “ _Please.”_

“Please what?” 

“Please fuck me. Please, please, Henry _,_ I- I need you, I need you to fuck me-”

“Do you?”

“I _do,”_ he moaned, and he lost the battle with himself to keep his hips still, pressing back against Henry just once - 

Henry tutted, and Alex groaned, regretting his lack of willpower. 

“I’m sorry-”

“You’re _greedy,”_ Henry said. Alex nodded, unable to even deny it.

“Desperate,” he breathed out. Henry laughed, a mean laugh that Alex felt with his entire body. 

“Desperate,” Henry repeated. 

Alex gasped as he reached down and grabbed his dick, stroking him gently, far too softly. With his eyes covered everything was so much sharper, and he wanted tos cream. He felt everything so much more than he ever had. 

“Please,” he said, once more, and then Henry was swearing rough and hard, and pressing his dick against him and - 

Alex let out a long moan, his loudest one yet. He forced himself to breathe as Henry pressed in, never used to how _good_ and how _much_ it was when Henry fucked him. 

By the time Henry’s hips met his, he was gasping, shaking, overstimulated already with the desire to come apart. The skin of his ass still stung where Henry had hit him, even as his hips shifted against him. 

It felt so good, all of it. 

It hurt. It was too much. 

It was _perfect._

He wanted to cry. 

“Colour?” 

“Green-”

Henry pressed a kiss to the back of his shoulder, and then he was moving, rough and hard and all at once. Alex gasped as he shifted forward, pressing into him hard until their hips met before pulling out and doing it all over again. 

He felt like he was burning. 

He let out an unintelligible moan as Henry curled his fingers in his hair again, holding him tight as he pounded into him. 

And then Henry was grabbing onto the ropes that bound his arms together and pulling him up, shifting the angle of his dick so suddenly that Alex let out a loud cry.

“Fuck, _fuck-_ ” he panted, twisting his hips. He was bouncing, now, meeting each of Henry’s thrusts with his own hips, harder and harder.

“Good boy, _good,”_ Henry was saying, sounding so breathless, so _close_ . “Didn’t- _ah-_ didn’t even need to be asked.”

“I’m good, baby, I’m good for you,” Alex said. He clenched around Henry, and heard him groan. 

“ _Henry-”_ he moaned, and the grip in his hair tightened before slipping down and off, making his head flop forward. 

“Good, darling-”

“Please let me come, please let me come,” he said, _begged,_ moaning and on the verge of tears. 

“Not yet, darling,” Henry murmured, and Alex practically sobbed. He squeezed his eyes shut tight behind the blindfold, hips pressing down against Henry’s. 

He should have expected Henry’s hand on his dick again but it caught him off guard, and he let out a shout as he tightened his fingers around the base. 

“Baby,” he moaned, trying and failing to fuck up into his fist. “Please-”

“Not yet,” Henry said again, voice firm. 

He fucked up _hard_ into Alex and he almost lost his balance, but Henry’s hands on the ropes kept him aloft, keeping him suspended in the perfect spot to be fucked _hard._ He felt Henry’s dick pressing up against his prostate with every thrust. 

Each thrust made Alex cry out, louder and louder the closer he got to the edge. He was twitching incessantly around Henry’s dick, trying to move his hips, trying to rise up and fall back down, but he was _exhausted,_ completely fucked out already and absolutely desperate for the orgasm that Henry wouldn’t let him have. 

“Hen _ry-_ ” he sobbed, voice climbing in volume as he finished his name and - 

“You’re so good, waiting for me,” Henry said against his neck. The hand on the ropes slinked up his skin, brushing over his nipple and making him jolt before tangling in his hair and yanking it backwards once more so he could suck a hickey into the front of his throat. 

Alex cried out, and then Henry was moving the hand on his dick fast and sharp and sudden, squeezing tight as he jerked him off and whispered, “ _Come for me,”_ hot and heavy in Alex’s ear. 

And he screamed. 

In an instant he was over the edge of an orgasm so strong he thought he was going to black out. 

Alex shook, entire body trembling as his orgasm ripped through him and left him in tatters. He could feel it in every inch of his body, from his chest to his hips to his _toes,_ as loud, unintelligible noises fell from his mouth _._

The hand at the back of his head tightened another fraction, teeth scraping on Alex’s neck just once more before pulling off and whispering hot, filthy praises into his ear, telling him he was _gorgeous when he came,_ and _such a good boy,_ and _the best damn thing to ever happen to me._

Alex gasped for breath, body going limp, and Henry was letting go of the ropes around his arms until he fell in a heap onto the bed - but then Henry was fucking into him harder and faster and shifting with his hands on Alex’s hips to chase his own orgasm. 

Alex cried out as Henry kept moving, overstimulation wracking his body as he twitched and tightened around Henry, letting him take, take, take - 

Henry came with his name on his lips, shouting long and loud, and Alex shook, and shook, and shook. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Alex,” Henry was saying, repeating his name softly and running hands gently over his hair as he came back to himself. “Well done, darling, Alex, you did so well.”

He shivered, panting hard, feeling like his entire body was fucking trembling. Henry was gently lifting him - not by the ropes, not by his hair, but with soft hands underneath the fronts of his shoulders. 

“I’m going to take off the blindfold,” Henry murmured, and Alex nodded, still unable to open his eyes. The silk fell from his face and he blinked, squinting in the comparative brightness of the room. 

Henry smiled at him, and his heart stuttered. 

He was so in love. 

Alex let his eyes flutter shut again, and could feel Henry fidgeting with the ropes.

“How was it? How are you feeling?” Henry was asking. Alex nodded, not quite able to speak. He had untied his wrists, now, and he could feel him rubbing into the dents on his skin with firm fingers. 

“Can you use any words?” Henry asked. Alex swallowed. 

“Good,” he croaked. _Fuck,_ his voice was rough. He swallowed again. “Intense.”

“Mm,” Henry said, in agreement. “Wiggle your fingers for me?” Alex obliged, and Henry kissed his shoulder. “Good,” he murmured, and Alex shivered again. 

He felt his breathing even out as Henry continued to untie him, dropping kisses along his skin and pressing into the places his skin was marked by the ropes. Every time Henry asked him to move something, he did, and every time he did, Henry smiled and said he was _good._

Alex felt like he was floating, as Henry finished untying him, and with a gentle nudge to his shoulder, urged him to lie back down while he tidied up. 

Come on,” Henry said, a few minutes later. Alex opened his eyes, wondering if he had dozed off, or just been floating off in a post-sex haze. 

“Bath time,” Henry said again.

“Nn,” Alex moaned, burrowing further into the pillows. He could tell Henry was rolling his eyes.

“Darling,” he said, nudging Alex’s shoulder. “Please? For me?” 

Alex rolled onto his side and looked up at his boyfriend. “Underhand tactics,” he muttered, and Henry laughed.

He helped him stand, wrapping a warm arm around his waist to lead him to an en suite - likely knowing Alex would have flat out refused if he had required him to put on clothes.

He sat curled up on the closed toilet with his arms wrapped around his stomach as Henry started to draw a bath, leaning his head against the countertop and watching him. Henry didn’t have any marks on him, not like Alex was sure littered his own throat and shoulders and chest and legs. 

But he did look like he had just had one hell of an orgasm. 

He grinned.

“What are you smiling at?” Henry said, walking over and crouching down in front of him. 

“How much I blew your mind,” he said, and Henry laughed.

“Quite a bit,” he admitted. “I think I liked it more than I expected to.”

“All of it?”

Henry nodded, bashfully. “I didn’t expect to like just- watching you sit there, as much as I did.”

Alex felt himself flush. He hadn’t been expecting that either, but - 

“One to come back to,” he said, and Henry grinned. 

“And the- the crop? I wasn’t too rough, was I?”

Alex snorted, and shook his head. “Not in the least, baby.” 

Henry stood, pressing a kiss to his cheek before glancing back at the filling tub. 

It had fucking _clawed feet,_ the fancy bastard. 

“I think you can get in,” he said, before turning back to help Alex stand. With wobbly feet, he let himself be led over to the bathtub, leaning on Henry to climb in and almost moaning as he sunk down the curved, porcelain edges. It was so big, and he loved it. 

“I can be okay with the British taxpayers paying for a bath like this,” he said, and Henry laughed. “You’re the best.”

“I know,” he said. He nudged Alex forward a bit and climbed in after, sinking down and humming at the heat before pulling Alex back against his chest.

They sat in silence for a while, letting the room fill with the sound of their breathing and the gentle sloshing of water as they shifted and got comfortable. Alex felt his weight sink down against Henry, and sighed into it, completely at ease. 

“Alex,” Henry said, voice just barely loud enough to be heard. He had brought his own hands to rest on his stomach, and felt Henry’s rubbing soft circles in his thighs.

“Mm.”

“We should clean you up,” Henry murmured. “You don’t want cum inside you.” 

“You don’t know that,” he said, but Henry just swatted his hip gently, causing rippling waves in the water. 

“Can I help?” he asked, instead. Alex swallowed, and nodded.

“Yeah,” he said, finally. 

Henry pressed a kiss against his shoulder.

“Be a good boy for me,” he whispered, as he reached down and pressed his fingers into him. 

Alex hummed. 

He felt his traitorous dick twitch. It wasn’t sexy, per se, but it also _was._ It was so disgustingly intimate, and he could feel something like a fire starting to light in his stomach. His face felt hot, and he didn’t think it was just the warm water.

Henry pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Baby,” Alex sighed, letting his head fall back onto Henry’s shoulder. 

He was getting hard again. 

Henry continued to move his fingers slowly, pressing another into him. 

He shuddered as Henry’s fingers brushed against his prostate. He was starting to go deeper than was strictly necessary, moving his hands more than he had to, rubbing up against things he didn’t really _need_ to.

He shifted his hips, not quite intentionally, and felt Henry getting hard against his back.

“Baby,” he said, and Henry made a noise. “You- _oh-_ wouldn’t have any ulterior motives for this, would you?” 

“I’m just here to help,” he said, pressing another kiss to his shoulder. 

“Mhmm,” Alex said, letting his hips rock up once before shifting back down onto Henry’s hands. He pressed deeper, and it was almost comfortable. It was intimate, to let Henry touch him like this. 

Alex’s hand strayed down, trailing over the soft skin of his stomach and the rope marks still on it, down his hips, to wrap around his dick. 

He gasped, spikes of oversensitivity shooting through him, but he fucking loved it - 

“You look so hot like that,” Henry murmured, and Alex gasped, fingers twitching around himself. 

“All for you,” he said, and Henry smiled, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. 

His fingers were rubbing hard and incessant against his prostate now, and Alex moaned, eyes scrunched up tight at the endless feeling of it all. He tightened his hold on his dick and stroked faster, unable to be embarrassed at the way the water around him splashed. 

“So fucking hot,” Henry groaned into his ear, “So hot, pretty boy-”

“Fuck, fuck, baby,” Alex moaned. “I’m- I’m-”

“Gonna come again?” Henry whispered, and Alex nodded, fast and desperate, moving his hand even quicker. 

“Good,” Henry murmured, kissing his neck, his jaw, sucking his earlobe into his mouth - 

“ _Henry_ ,” Alex sobbed, and then he was coming again, twitching hard as Henry kept pressing his fingers against his prostate, working him through it as he stroked himself off and _shook_. 

He batted at Henry’s hands with a gasp, breathing heavy as he pulled them out. His head tipped back against his shoulder, but Henry - 

“Fuck,” Henry groaned, nudging Alex forward and off of him to palm at his own dick. Alex turned, allowing himself to float away from Henry and watch him for a second.

He had his eyes shut tight while he jerked himself off, and Alex stared, attention stuck on the way he twisted his wrist. 

Henry groaned, and Alex’s eyes caught on the red flush on his face, on the tendons in his arms. 

“Baby,” he said, voice awed, and reached forward. Henry gasped as their hands collided, but let his fall away as Alex tightened his grip on his cock. “Fucking gorgeous,” he said, and Henry moaned. 

“Darling-” he gasped, hands flying up to Alex’s shoulders as Alex knelt closer to press a kiss, hot and heavy against his lips. Henry gasped, falling into the kiss and letting Alex press his tongue into his mouth, running the tip of it over his teeth.

Henry moaned into the kiss, and, with his fingers pressing hard into his shoulders, came, body wracking with shudders as Alex worked him through it. 

The bathroom fell silent, again, save for their gasping, panting breaths. 

“There’s come in our bathwater,” Alex noted, finally. Henry snorted. 

“There is,” he said. “We’re not very good at cleaning up.”

“Eh,” Alex said, “It’s Valentine’s.” 

Henry smiled, looking up to catch his eye as he leaned forward to press a soft, chaste kiss to his mouth. 

“Round three in the shower?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm genuinely actually quite proud of this I won't lie, so I hope y'all enjoyed!
> 
> Yell at me on tumblr @ americanbeautiies
> 
> And Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
